Only Hope
by LiQuYu
Summary: Song Fic Only Hope Mandy Moore Hilde's thoughts about life, herself, and Duo...


****

Only Hope

Lómiothiel: It's been raining lately, and I was watching A Walk To Remember, and I was bored so I came up with this… I tried to make the story go along with the song but it was… well… challenging for me… *sweat drop* -_-;; I put this together in like 45 minutes… well… anyways… enjoy!! 

Disclaimer: I do not own the song nor Gundam Wing.

~*~

__

There's a song that's inside of my soul

It's the one that I've tried to write over, and over again

I'm awake in the infinite cold

But you sing to me over, and over, and over again.

Hilde entered the church as the rain poured outside. Her normally styled hair was flat and her entire body was cold from being wet. She took a seat at the beaches as the church's choir sang. She smiled sadly. _If only he were still here.._ she thought. She pulled out a notebook and began writing. After rereading what she wrote, she ripped the page out of her notebook. She then attempted to write what was she in her soul once more but then she just scribbled out what she just wrote. She wanted to write a message to her lover…

So I lay my head back down

And I life my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope

Hilde shoved the notebook back into her bag, satisfied, after several times of attempting to write something for her special someone. She quietly got up and left the church. She enjoyed walking in the rain. She glanced across the street and stopped a couple running, attempting to find a shield from the rain. 

"Duo…" Hilde looked up at the sky and saw that the skies were clearing and she could see the stars and the faint voices of the church choir.

__

Sing to me the song of the stars

Of your galaxy dancing and laughing, and laughing again

When it feels like my dreams are so far

Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again

Hilde entered her home and tossed her bag carelessly on the table, her notebook being knocked out of her bag. She sat down on her couch and pulled out a photo album. She looked at the pictures of her and Duo, dancing and laughing under neither the stars, in a galaxy were anything was possible. Even love, for someone like her, a once cold-hearted solider. She looked at the last picture of her and Duo, on L2. She remembered his words he had told her that day:

"Someday Hilde, we'll move to earth. We'll be able to see the stars, and the rest of the galaxy the way we were meant to see them."

__

So I lay head back down

And I lift my hands and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope

Hilde placed the photo album back on the table. She took Duo's cross from around her neck and held it in her hands. She traced the cross with her delicate hands, remembering all the wonderful moments she had enjoyed with Duo. 

__

I give you my destiny

I'm giving you all of me

I want your symphony, singing in all that I am

At the top of my lungs, I'm giving it back

Hilde stood up slowly walked through her house, pictures of her and Duo hanging on the wall. It was like reliving every single moment that they shared together again. After the AC 195, when she made the decision to leave with Duo, she had given him her destiny. She looked at their wedding photo. Shortly after the Mariemaia incident, Duo had proposed to her. She had accepted and gave everything he had given her, back. She looked at each picture. How each picture never showed sadness. 

She remembered how hard it was for her to accept Duo's proposal. She had been hurt before. It was one of her reasons to join the military. She didn't care about what happened her. She had kind of wish that she had died in the war, but that was before she had meet Duo. Even though she was the enemy, he was still there to protect her. He warmed up to her, melting her cold heart. He had given her so many dreams, back her faith, back her hope.

On the day they were going to finally move to earth, their flight had crashed. Hilde had survived but Duo had sadly died. Hilde did eventually move to earth on her own. She had been living on earth for over 50 years now. Hilde slowly made her way to their bedroom. She slowly crawled into bed and held the cross in her hands on her chest and fell into a peaceful slumber. Hilde would never awaken from this sleep, because, she was with Duo now, in another place…

__

So I lay my head back down

And I lift my hand and pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours I pray

To be only yours

I know now, you're my only hope

On the table in the living room, laid Hilde's notebook and the only words written on the page were:

Duo, you're my only hope… 

~*~

Lómiothiel: Ya I know the ending was kind of…. Weird… but anyways… hope you enjoyed it!! =)!!


End file.
